1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a transparent organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications of organic light emitting display devices range from personal portable devices, e.g., MP3 players and mobile phones, to television sets due to their superior characteristics, e.g., wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and low amounts of power consumption. For example, an organic light emitting display device may be formed to be a transparent display device by having transparent thin film transistors and transparent organic light emitting devices. However, since a cathode of the organic light emitting display device is formed of metal, transmittance of the transparent display device may be limited.